


Come Home (Ventrexian!Gary)

by CoffieRaptorStudios



Series: GaryCato Oneshots [7]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffieRaptorStudios/pseuds/CoffieRaptorStudios
Summary: "Hey. I'd imagine your sentence should be up by the time this is all over. How would you like to come back to Ventrexia with me?"





	Come Home (Ventrexian!Gary)

Gary sat at the booth, staring out into the depths of space outside the window. His tail flicking occasionally, as he sat there deep into his own thought....

That was what Avocato walked in on. He was a bit worried about him... Though, he couldn't blame him for being so deep in his own thoughts right now... with everything happening at the moment.

He slowly approached the tan Ventrexian, careful not to scare him. Gary didn't notice him at all. "Gare..? Everything okay..?" Gary sighs as he keeps staring out the window before nodding. That was clearly a 'no'.

"Mind if I...?" Avocato asked if he could sit with him, Gary just shakes his head, his gaze still glued at the window. Avocato sits next to him.

"Babe... I know this is all pretty stressful. But, I promise when this is all over we'll make it out together in the end, okay?" Still staring out the window, Gary nods. At least that was something.

Avocato gently puts an arm around the other Ventrexian's shoulders, making him jump slightly but calm down after (and come closer to him). Avocato thought about what else he could do to cheer him up...

 

"Hey. I'd imagine your sentence should be up by the time this is all over. How would you like to come back to Ventrexia with me?" That finally snapped him out of it. "I... I've never been there- or at least I don't remember being there before... I mean...." he stopped and sighed. Avocato was intrigued however. Gary never told him THIS much about his backstory. "Earliest thing I CAN remember is John- erm... my 'Dad' finding me alone and... he just took me in." Gary said, his tone of voice changing a bit.

"So... you know if you were just born on Earth? Or... what?" Gary shrugged, "Wish I knew... Like I said, I don't really remember anything before that." Avocato sighed, wishing he knew more about the other Ventrexian's past. "So anyway... I'm not saying you NEED to do that. I'm just offering it." Gary sighed, "I mean- I won't really have anywhere to go once I'm off this thing." he said with a slight grin, which makes Avocato do the same.

"Love you Hun." He says barely above a whisper as he nuzzles the other's head, who nuzzles back emitting a cute little purr.

"You too."

**Author's Note:**

> A short, shitty thing cause I spent all my creativity of the day on my animation ;-;


End file.
